Xocolata II
by DarkPotterMalfoy
Summary: Seqüela de "Xocolata". Draco està fart de la indiferència de'n Harry cap a ell i decideix seduir-lo amb el seu dolç favorit: la xocolata. Serà una nit interessant. Traducció autoritzada per FanofBellaandEdward.


Traducció autoritzada per **FanofBellaandEdward**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter és propietat de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. i AOL/Estafi Warner Inc. La història pertany a Melissa, jo tradueixo per mer entreteniment.

**Resum:** Seqüela de "Xocolata". Draco està fart de la indiferència d'Harry cap a ell i decideix seduir-ho amb el seu dolç favorit: la xocolata. Serà una nit interessant

* * *

**Els comentaris es respondran mitjançant missatge privat (PM)**

* * *

**Xocolata II**

Draco estava molest. Últimament Harry havia estat més obsessionat amb el seu treball. Treballava com sanador, això significava que sovint havia de treballar fins a ben entrada la nit i en ocasions havia d'agafar el torn de nit. Això va donar com a resultat, per descomptat, el que Harry estigués cansat la majoria del temps i no tenia energia per tractar o passar temps amb Draco. I això era alguna cosa que Draco no podia tolerar. Cada vegada que intentava aconseguir a Harry en bon estat d'ànim, aquest ho despatxava – bé si tenia sort, ja que era habitual el que Harry es deixés caure en el llit i es dormís immediatament. Això temps eren els que a Draco més li frustraven

Però Draco finalment es va cansar d'això. Estava cansat de caure en el llit tot emocionat i després descobrir que Harry estava dormit. Era un home jove i sa, que tenia un nuvi sexy, el cos del qual li demanava que ho cardin i maleïda sigui, ell tindria sexe amb Harry!

Draco va mirar pensativament per la finestra, mirant les flors i la fixació del sol. Si no hi havia cap emergència, Harry normalment arribaria a casa en dues hores.

Havia de fer alguna cosa perquè Harry estigués d'ànim…

De sobte, un somriure va aparèixer en el rostre retorçat de *Draco i els seus ulls grisos van adquirir la seva lluentor. Havia trobat l'incentiu perfecte perquè Harry recuperat l'ànim. Per què no havia pensat en això? Era un misteri per a ell.

—Binky—va cridar i el elf domèstic va aparèixer amb un pop.

—Sí, amo Draco? Què puc fer per vostè?—Binky va preguntar en un to massa elevat.

—Obtingues dos quilos i mitjà de xocolata, fon-ho i posa-ho en un bol. Ho vull en el dormitori principal en mitja hora—Draco va ordenar.

El elf domestico estava confós per l'estranya ordre, ella no va donar mostres d'això, només es va inclinar fins que el seu nas va tocar el sòl i va desaparèixer de nou.

Relaxat, Draco va pujar les escales fins al dormitori que compartia amb el seu amant i l'emoció brollava del seu cos. Harry no seria capaç de resistir aquest moment.

Harry va sospirar alleujat quan per fi va tancar la porta darrere d'ell. Les seves espatlles es van enfonsar i va penjar l'abric, i va posar la borsa en l'armari. Es va llevar les sabates i simplement els va deixar caure contra la paret, al no tenir energia per guardar-los correctament. A més, els elfs domèstics ho farien per ell

Va frunzir el front al no veure a Draco. Miró el rellotge i va veure que eren dos quarts d'onze de la nit i es va estremir en pensar la reacció de Draco. Últimament, Draco hi havia estat molest amb les seves llargues jornades de treball que feia. No era la seva culpa si l'hospital era ocupat cop. Harry li va tirar la culpa al mal temps. Durant setmanes havia estat plovent i nevant, la qual cosa havia causat accidents en la carretera i moltes malalties.

Havia pres un mos ràpid en la cafeteria de l'hospital i esperava que Draco no estigués enfadat amb ell per arribar a casa tan tarda – de nou. Va fer una ganyota i es va dirigir lentament escales amunt cap al seu dormitori després de comprovar les habitacions d'a baix per veure si Draco estava en alguna d'elles. Tret que s'hagués traslladat a una altra habitació de la casa (alguna cosa que esperava que no hagués fet), ara mateix havia d'estar a la seva habitació,

Es va fregar els ulls i va badallar. Maleïda sigui, el dia havia estat agotador com el mateix infern. Pacient després de pacient havien exigit el seu temps i només va tenir cinc minuts per menjar el seu esmorzar abans que fos anomenat per atendre un altre pacient.

En silenci, es va dirigir al seu dormitori i va contenir l'alè en veure la llum que provenia de sota la porta. Va fer una ganyota, encara Draco estava despert. I probablement enfadat.

Va obrir la porta i va dir:—D'acord, Draco, es que arribo tard però he estat molt ocupat a l'hospital i jo…

Independentment del que havia volgut dir, la gola se li quedo embussada en veure en quin estat estava el dormitori—i el més important Draco.

Sobre un superfície plana el seu nuvi havia encès vés-les, que foses donaven un suau aspecte romàntic a l'habitació. Pètals de rosa estaven escampats pel sòl i la vainilla podia fer-se olor a l'habitació amb l'olor d'alguna cosa dolça – xocolata probablement.

Draco estava assegut en el centre de l'enorme llit, només vestit amb uns calçotets negres. La seva pell pàl·lida brillava a la llum de les veles i la llum de la lluna creava una aurèola al voltant del seu cap, per la qual cosa el seu pèl brillava i ho feia veure com un àngel.

Estava inclinat cap a enrere amb les seves mans i amb un somriure sexy en el rostre. Al costat d'ell hi havia un recipient dipositat que contenia – Harry va assumir per l'olor – xocolata fosa.

—Benvingut de nou, Harry—Draco murmurar i, encara que tenia els ulls mitjà ajustats, Harry va poder llegir el desig en ells i va beure d'ell. Quant temps cap a que no tenia sexe? Massa temps per al seu gust.

—No et quedis dempeus, bebè, veuen aquí—*Draco li va fer un senyal i palmejar el lloc enfront d'ell en el llit.

Harry va tancar la boca oberta i lentament es va apropar al llit, caient en ella fent un soroll sord.

—Draco, Quin és el significat d'això?—va preguntar confós.

Lentament, Draco es va asseure a la dreta.—Ja ho veuràs—li va murmurar misteriós. Va mostrar a Harry dos dels seus dits i quan va estar segur que havia aconseguit l'atenció d'Harry va moure la seva mà en el bol i lentament, molt lentament, va ficar els dits en la xocolata fosa. Una vegada que els seus dits es van cobrir completament amb el dolç caramel, va retirar la mà i la hi va portar al pit, dibuixant cercles i línies rectes amb la xocolata. Va repetir l'acció amb més xocolata, fent una línia de xocolata entre els seus dos mugrons. Més xocolata apareixia en el seu pit, fins que de sobte es va detenir.

Harry, que havia estat mirant gairebé obsessivament els dits de Draco com es pintava amb xocolata la pell, va espetegar els ulls quan va veure que els ulls de Draco cremaven amb foc.

Draco va mantenir els seus ulls fixos en Harry quan ell tranquil·lament es va llevar els calçotets, deixant-ho completament nu. Harry va empassar saliva, els seus verds ulls començaven a cremar massa.

Draco va somriure victoriós quan va veure això i agarro amb la seva mà neta la seva vareta que estava amagada sota el coixí.

Per a la seva gran diversió, Harry no es va adonar quan la seva roba havia desaparegut, deixant-ho completament nu.

—Saps, nen—va començar Draco tranquil·lament, per última vegada, va submergir la mà en la xocolata fosa i va recobrir el seu òrgan especial en abundància—Sembla que estic una mica brut. T'importaria netejar-me?—murmurar Draco.

Això va fer que Harry esclatés. Ràpid com un gatet es va abalançar sobre Draco i va començar a llepar el seu pit, tractant de llepar en totes les parts al mateix temps.

Draco va gemegar quan Harry li va agafar de la mà i va començar a netejar la xocolata d'ella, llepant i xuclant entre els dits, fent que Draco veiés el doble. Amb els ulls mitjà ajustats, Draco va observar com Harry es convencia que la mà estava completament neta, tornava la seva atenció cap al pit, prodigant la seva atenció en els seus mugrons.

—Fotre—va respirar quan Harry va començar a xuclar i mossegar el mugró esquerre. La seva mà va trobar el camí fins al fosc pèl rebel i va portar el seu cap més prop del seu pit.

Harry va gemegar quan va provar el sabor barrejat de la pell del seu amant i de l'encantadora xocolata. Els seus llavis van fer un rastre en la clavícula de Draco, els seus llavis, el seu musculós estomac, llepant tota la xocolata, netejant a Draco. La saliva degotava una mica per la seva barbeta i ràpidament es va llepar abans d'aixecar-se per besar a Draco amb avidesa. Els seus llavis devoraven el que estaven sota els seus, assaborint el seu únic sabor de llimona i ara xocolata i va empènyer la seva llengua contra els llavis de color rosa pàl·lid, demanant entrar, la qual cosa li va ser concedit.

Tots dos gemegaven quan les seves llengües es van trobar i va començar una batalla furiosa, cap disposat a fer marxa enrere ni tampoc el control.

Finalment es van separar a causa de la falta d'aire. Els ulls verds es van quedar mirant els grisos, tots dos devorant-se amb els ulls.

Draco va somriure i va posar dos dits sota la barbeta d'Harry—Harry, crec que se t'ha oblidat una taca.—va dir suggestivament i va mirar cap avall, assenyalant la seva falda.

Harry va mirar cap avall també i va somriure innocentment—Hm, sembla que se m'ha oblidat alguna cosa. Ara no podem deixar-ho, veritat?—li va murmurar i es llisco entre les llargues cames de Draco.

—No, no podem.—Draco va respondre sense alè i va caure d'esquena sobre el llit, aterrant en els coixins quan va sentir que Harry xuclava suaument la punta—Merlin, Harry.—va gemegar i va tancar els seus ulls es van tancar quan va sentir que Harry ho embolicava completament amb la seva boca, aquesta boca humida i calenta li xuclava la seva totalitat, prenent-ho més profund en la seva boca. Va gemegar amb força quan Harry va empassar exhaustivament i quan ho va fer a la seva al voltant.

Fotre, el seu nuvi la mamava increïblement.

Harry gaudia massa. En general, li agradava xuclar-la-hi a Draco, però ara estava gaudint-ho més pel sabor a xocolata. Mostrava el seu agraïment gemegant i fent soroll, per la qual cosa Draco cridaria aquesta vegada de debò.

Quan va estar segur que havia llepat tota la xocolata de la dura polla de Draco, ell va començar a xuclar més forta, amb ganes de fer que Draco es vingués en la seva boca.

No li va prendre molt temps. Va sentir a Draco agafant-ho del pèl amb força i va gemegar en veu alta quan va acabar, llançant el seu semen en la gola ansiosa d'Harry. Harry va llepar tot amb avidesa, netejant a Draco de cada gota.

Quan va acabar, va pujar fins a la cara de Draco i una altra vegada es van fer un petó llarg i persistent, deixant-li el seu propi sabor.

He netejat tot, Draco. Veritat que he estat un bon noi?—Harry va murmurar, col·locant les mans sobre els forts i pàl·lides espatlles de Draco.

Draco, qui estava respirant asprament, va agafar el darrere d'Harry i va començar a tocar les seves natges, li va donar dues natjades, fent gemegar a Harry.

—Has estat un nen molt bé—Draco va somriure i petó a Harry en la seva cara pertot arreu.—I els bons nois es mereixen un premi.—va agafar la seva vareta i va murmurar un encanteri de lubricació i d'extensió, fent que Harry quedés ben prepareu.

Harry va gemegar quan va sentir les seves parets interiors van quedar cobertes amb fred lubrificant i la sensació estranya d'extensió. Va deixar caure el cap sobre les espatlles de Draco i ell va estrènyer els seus malucs contra les de Draco, fregant-se contra ell, sentint-se encantat quan Draco li va respondre.

Sense previ avís, Draco va agarrar les seves cuixes, va obrir les cames i immediatament va empènyer el seu cos contra el d'Harry, quedant-se Harry amb el crit en la boca.

Harry va panteixar i en lloc de donar-li temps per adaptar-se a la seva grandària, Draco va començar a moure's immediatament, agarrant els malucs d'Harry amb força suficient perquè li sortissin blaus i ho portava a dalt i a baix. Cada vegada que portava el cos bronzejat d'Harry cap avall i cap amunt amb confiança, després de diversos intents les hi va arreglar per copejar el dolç punt d'Harry, fent que l'home gemegués en veu alta.

Harry va agarrar de les espatlles a Draco amb força i va començar a moure's cap amunt i cap avall, conduint el seu dur cos cap avall, prenent la polla de Draco en ell completament.

Tots dos gemegaven sense restriccions, la suor es lliscava i cap al moviment més fàcil. El foc començava a transmetre's a través dels cossos i Harry estava cansat, tots els seus músculs estaven tibants i va anar el fet que Draco el va estar torturant, copejant la seva pròstata amb cada envestida. Aviat no va poder contenir-se més i va tirar el cap per enrere, cridant en veu alta i amb els ulls tancats, el seu semen va esquitxar el pit de Draco.

Draco va estrènyer les dents quan els músculs interiors d'Harry es van tancar sobre ell en diverses ocasions i va haver de fer el seu major esforç per no acabar. En canvi, va mantenir empenyent a Harry, encara quan Harry es va deixar caure sobre ell, deixant que el seu cos vibrés amb cada envestida.

—Fotre, Draco.—Harry va gemegar en la seva oïda i fent què Draco esclatés.

En un ràpid moviment, va voltejar a Harry i va quedar ficat al llit sobre la seva esquena i es ficava més forta en ell. Sentia la polla d'Harry endurir-se lentament de nou contra el seu estomac i va empènyer la seva boca contra la seva, iniciant un apassionat petó.

—Ah, Draco, més fort.—Harry va panteixar i va portar les seves cames al voltant de la seva cintura.

Va lliscar una mà entre els seus cossos i va començar a masturbar la polla d'Harry, deixant que el seu dit polze fes cercles al voltant de la punta.

La vermella cara d'Harry i els seus ulls verds ardents de desig van ser desfent ràpidament a Draco.

—Draco—Harry va panteixar en la seva oïda i va començar a succionar el lòbul—Jo… jo t'estimo.

Draco va gemegar i els seus llavis van copejar als llavis magolats, quan es va córrer, per la qual cosa tot el seu cos tremolava. Encara com tocar a Harry i Harry es va córrer uns segons després d'ell, cridant el seu nom i arquejant l'esquena sobre el llit.

Amb els seus membres tremolosos, Draco va sortir suaument d'Harry i es va deixar caure al seu costat, prenent-li en els seus braços, ho va besar suaument.

—Ha estat increïble, Draco—Harry va sospirar satisfet.

Draco va riure feblement—Si hagués sabut que la xocolata et posaria tan calenta, m'ho hauria pensat fa molt temps.

Harry va somriure feblement i li va besar la clavícula—Ho sento, sé que no he passat molt temps amb tu. Et prometo que canviaré això.

—És bé saber-ho—Draco va murmurar i va besar a Harry de nou, arraulint-se més contra ell.

No va passar molt temps abans que el somni els hi portés.

* * *

**Gracies per llegir i comentar.**


End file.
